User talk:Ultimate Dark Carnage
New Guy Hi, I am a new guy around here! Could you tell me things I must know here, general pages etc.? I want to know a lot about HTML, so maybe some links to that pages? Thanks. Sincerely, UltraGamer365 (talk) 21:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) HTML and CSS documentation page Greetings. I am an intermediate in HTML and a beginner in CSS, and I would like to ask you permission to create a complete categorized documentation page for HTML and CSS for all versions. I figured that a documentation page would be easier for beginner programmers and people who need a refreshed memory, as it takes time to memorize all. Thank you. Ismael Perez Ψ''' (talk • • blog) 19:30, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! Are you familiar with CSS and HTML? I'm intermediate in HTML, but I'm a beginner with CSS. While basic HTML is easy (the outline, the content, etc.), using CSS (and JavaScript) can be complex to be applied on HTML (color, font, block elements). I am making a website for your information! '''Ismael Perez Ψ (talk • • blog) 00:42, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Wiki help How do I get the text in my twitter widget on my homepage to align vertically instead of horizontally. I'm talking about the text "Follow us on Twitter" I want that to read vertically instead of horizontally but am unsure on how to do so. I don't know if you know how to do that or not but any help would be appreciated! Thanks. --♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 20:57, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey i was wondering if i could copy some css code from here. I am a total noob with any of that stuff so i have no idea on how to do it on my own. All im going to copy is the code for the wiki navigation. Enteisla (talk) 02:00, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I want a glowing border around one of my paragraphs, but the wiki won't render it once I save the changes. I'm using this: This should be glowing TrumpetofTheSwan (talk) 22:06, January 10, 2018 (UTC) TrumpetofTheSwan Removed the outside arrows so it would stay as code: span style="border:medium solid white; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 9px 4px rgba(245,247,205,1) ; box-shadow: 0 0 9px 4px rgba(245,247,205,1) ;">This should be glowing